Muppet Relatives
A list of relatives of Muppet characters that have appeared on screen. Abby Cadabby *Fairy Godmommy -- mentioned in Sesame Street episode 4109 Artie Springer *Terri Springer, mother -- Dog City Artie and Marty Pipkin *Brothers -- Muppets Tonight Baby Bear *Curly Bear, sister -- Sesame Street Season 34 *Papa Bear -- Sesame Street *Mama Bear -- Sesame Street *Oliver -- Episode 3816 *Cousin Bear -- Episode 3949 *Grandmama Bear -- Episode 3893 *Telly Monster, brother -- CinderElmo only *Elmo's Stepmother, mother -- CinderElmo only Bean Bunny *Lugsy, brother -- The Tale of the Bunny Picnic *Twitch, sister -- The Tale of the Bunny Picnic *Father Bunny -- The Tale of the Bunny Picnic *Mother Bunny -- The Tale of the Bunny Picnic *Great-great-great-great Grandmother Bunny -- The Tale of the Bunny Picnic Bert *Bart, brother -- Sesame Street Season 5 *Brad, nephew -- Sesame Street Season 9 *Aunt Matilda -- Sesame Street Season 2 Biff * Roxie Marie, niece -- Sesame Street, Season 23 The Big Bad Wolf *Leonard Wolf, brother - Sesame Street Big Bird *Granny Bird, grandmother -- Sesame Street *Big Bird's Mommy, mother -- episode 0302 *Big Bird's sister -- episode 0345 *Uncle Slim, uncle -- episode 1576 *Nani Bird, aunt -- Sesame Beginnings *Herman Bird, cousin -- episode 0745 *Monroe, cousin -- episode 0320 *Bubba, cousin -- Elmo's World: Penguins *Daddy Dodo, foster father -- Follow that Bird only *Mommy Dodo, foster mother -- Follow that Bird only *Donny Dodo, foster brother -- Follow that Bird only *Marie Dodo, foster sister -- Follow that Bird only International cousins: *Abelardo -- Plaza Sésamo *Da Niao -- Zhima Jie *Minik Kus -- Susam Sokağı *Pino -- Sesamstraat *Poupas -- Rua Sésamo *Garibaldo -- Vila Sesamo Big Mean Carl *Carla the Big Mean Mom, mother - Muppets Tonight Bill the Bubble Guy * Belle the Bubble Mom, mother -- Muppets Tonight Bob Cratchit *Emily Cratchit, wife -- The Muppet Christmas Carol *Tiny Tim Cratchit, son -- The Muppet Christmas Carol *Peter Cratchit, son -- The Muppet Christmas Carol *Betina and Belinda Cratchit, daughters -- The Muppet Christmas Carol Cookie Monster *Cookie Monster's Grandma -- Sesame Beginnings Cotterpin Doozer *Flange Doozer, father -- Fraggle Rock *Wingnut Doozer, mother -- Fraggle Rock *Granny Cantilever, grandmother -- Fraggle Rock Count von Count *The Count's Brother -- Sesame Street Elmo *Elmo's Dad -- Sesame Beginnings *Elmo's Mom -- Sesame Beginnings *Cousin Pepe, cousin from Mexico -- Sesame Street Stays Up Late *Elmonosuke, cousin from Japan -- Sesame Street Stays Up Late *Elmo's Stepmother, stepmother -- CinderElmo only Emmet Otter *Alice Otter, mother -- Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas *Pa Otter, father -- Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas Ernie *Ernestine, cousin -- Sesame Street Fozzie Bear *Emily Bear, mother *Fozzie's Cousin -- The Muppet Show *Kermit the Frog, twin brother -- The Great Muppet Caper only *Kermit and Fozzie's Dad -- The Great Muppet Caper only Fughetta Faffner *Farkas Faffner, great nephew -- The Ghost of Faffner Hall *Great Uncle Fishknife -- The Ghost of Faffner Hall, "Music Brings Us Together" Gobo Fraggle *Uncle Traveling Matt, uncle -- Fraggle Rock, Episode 101: Beginnings *Uncle Gobo, great-uncle -- Fraggle Rock Grover *Grover's Mommy -- Sesame Street Season 3 and on Harry the Duck *Mama Duck -- Bear in the Big Blue House *Hallie Duck, sister -- Bear in the Big Blue House Herry Monster *Herry's Father -- Sesame Street, "Herry's Family Song", Season 17 *Herry's Mother -- Sesame Street, "Herry's Family Song", Season 17 *Herry's Granny -- Sesame Street, "Herry's Family Song", Season 17 Hoots the Owl *Athena, granddaughter -- Sesame Street Johnny Fiama *Mama Fiama -- Muppets Tonight, episode 110 Junior Gorg *Pa Gorg, father -- Fraggle Rock *Ma Gorg, mother -- Fraggle Rock *Queen Esmerelda, grandmother -- Fraggle Rock Kermit the Frog *Robin the Frog, nephew -- The Muppet Show episode 212 *Kermit's Mom -- Kermit's Swamp Years *Various frog relatives -- The Muppets at Walt Disney World and Kermit's Swamp Years (siblings) *Fozzie Bear, twin brother -- The Great Muppet Caper only *Kermit and Fozzie's Dad -- The Great Muppet Caper only King Goshposh *Granddaddy Whittiner, The Land of Tinkerdee *Prince Arthur Charming, son -- Hey Cinderella King Ploobis *Queen Peuta, wife -- The Land of Gorch *Wisss, son -- The Land of Gorch Ma Gorg *Queen Esmerelda, mother -- Fraggle Rock *Pa Gorg, husband -- Fraggle Rock *Junior Gorg, son -- Fraggle Rock Marjory the Trash Heap *Uncle Maximillian, Fraggle Rock Miss Piggy *Andy and Randy Pig, nephews -- Muppets Tonight Episode 101 Moishe Oofnik *Papa Oofnik -- Rechov Sumsum Mother Goose *Goslings, children -- Mother Goose Stories Mr. Johnson *Simon Soundman, brother -- Sesame Street *Mr. Johnson's Mother -- Sesame Street and Elmo's Sing-Along Guessing Game *Aunt Agnes -- Brought to You by the Letter A Mr. Snuffleupagus *Alice Snuffleupagus, sister -- Sesame Street Season 18 *Mommy Snuffleupagus -- Sesame Street *Abigail, cousin -- Sesame Street Episode 1800 Natasha *Humphrey, father -- Sesame Street *Ingrid, mother -- Sesame Street Nigel (Muppets Tonight) *Nigel's Mom, mother - Muppets Tonight Ojo *Uncle Koala -- Bear in the Big Blue House, Episode 109: What's in the Mail, Today? Oscar the Grouch *Mrs. Grouch, mother -- Sesame Street episodes, Sesame Street Stays Up Late *Granny Grouch, grandmother -- Sesame Street Episode 0131 *Irvine the Grouch, niece -- Sesame Street *Floyd and Lloyd, twin nephews -- Episode 0339 *Timothy Grouch, nephew -- "The No Song", Fair Is Fair *Oswaldo the Grouch, cousin -- Sesame Street *Uncle Ebenezer Grouch -- Episode 0710 *Uncle Hank -- Sesame Street Stays Up Late *Cousin Fred -- Sesame Street Stays Up Late *Cousin Ethyl -- Sesame Street Stays Up Late Phil van Neuter *Composta Heap, wife -- Muppets Tonight Episode 104 *Mulch, brother-in-law -- The Muppet Show *Zelda Rose, mother --''Muppets Tonight'' Episode 208 Pip and Pop *Otto and Etta Otter, grandparents -- Bear in the Big Blue House *Rocko, cousin -- Bear in the Big Blue House Prairie Dawn *Prairie Dawn's Mom -- Sesame Beginnings Roosevelt Franklin *Roosevelt Franklin's Mother -- Sesame Street Season 2 Rosita *Rosita's Family -- Sesame Street *Rosita's Abuela -- Episode 4096, Sesame Street Rowlf the Dog *Tilly, mother -- The Mike Douglas Show *Rowlf's Nephew -- The Jimmy Dean Show Scooter *J.P. Grosse, uncle -- The Muppet Show episode 205 *Skeeter, twin sister -- Muppet Babies Slimey the Worm *Sloppy, sister -- Sesame Street *Dusty and Eartha, parents -- Sesame Street Squire Trelawney *Squire Trelawney Sr., father -- Muppet Treasure Island Statler *Statler's Grandson -- The Muppet Show episode 319 Telly Monster *Mona, sister -- Sesame Street *Elmo's Stepmother, mother -- CinderElmo only *Baby Bear, brother -- CinderElmo only Thomas Twiddlebug *Tessie Twiddlebug, wife -- Sesame Street *Timmy Twiddlebug, son, -- Sesame Street *Tina Twiddlebug, daughter -- Sesame Street Tutter the Mouse *Grandma Flutter -- Bear in the Big Blue House *Grandpa Highland McTutter -- Episode 317: The Tutter Family Reunion, Bear in the Big Blue House *Jet Setter Tutter, uncle -- Bear in the Big Blue House *Cousin Whiner -- Episode 317: The Tutter Family Reunion, Bear in the Big Blue House *Twizzler Tutter, aunt -- Bear in the Big Blue House *Klutter Tutter, aunt, Skitter Tutter, cousin and Nutter Tutter, uncle --- the Klutter Tutters trio -- Bear in the Big Blue House Waldorf *Astoria, wife -- The Muppet Show episode 413 Wrench Doozer *Modem Doozer, mother -- Fraggle Rock Zippity Zap *Zippity Zap's Mom, mother -- Muppets Tonight Zoe *Zoe's Daddy -- Sesame Street *Aunt Chloe -- Sesame Street *Aunt Giselle -- Sesame Street Category:Character Lists Category:Family Lists Category:Libbodeairs Assocations